


as the world caves in

by scorpiomxxn



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, As the world caves in, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, this is a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiomxxn/pseuds/scorpiomxxn
Summary: as the world falls around them, simon and baz fall for each other.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 17





	as the world caves in

tawny skin, freckles that look remarkably similar to stars splashed across the ceiling, blue eyes that haven’t lost their glow, even in the darkness that encases us now. simon snow gives me a look of both trust and doubt. i frown at him.   
he sits with his back to the wall and legs bent in front of him, and i can see sparks of what must be lightning spells reflecting on his face as he leans his head on the window to watch.   
“they’re tearing each other apart out there,” he says solemnly.  
i take his hand and pull it to my lips. my chapped, purple lips. he looks at me, pale as a ghost, utterly hollow. “don’t worry about them.” i press another kiss to the tips of his fingers.   
simon breathes deeply. “how couldn’t i, baz? i was supposed to prevent this, or better yet i was suppose to be out there at the head of the battle.”  
i purse my lips together. as much as i hate to admit it, he’s right. he should be out there. but so should i. i would’ve been, too.  
the families got tired of the mage’s home invasions and reforms and accusations, they got tired of waiting for him to make a move, so they took it upon themselves to get this battle over with once and for all.  
“and they want you to lead it,” fiona had told me one day over tea. she’d said it like it was thing, as if. should be honored.   
“i couldn’t possibly,” i’d said, because it was easier to evade than to argue.  
“why not? who better than the chosen one’s greatest enemy?”  
when i arrived back to watford later that day i wasted no time filling simon in. there wasn’t a reason to, we’d never been on the same side prior to that moment.  
it just felt right.  
maybe because fiona was right, i was his greatest enemy, the battle would go down around us but for me and simon, the battle would be us. i would let him finish me. i wouldn’t stand a chance, but even then, i wouldn’t want to hurt him. tawny skin, graceless freckles, blue eyes brighter than magic. i’d tell i’m i love i’m as he drove a stake through my heart.  
maybe that’s why i told him. because i’m effortlessly in love with him.  
“how do i know this isn’t part of their plan?” simon eyed me suspiciously.  
“fine, don’t believe me. but when they come for a fight, don’t look for me on that battlefield. i won’t be there for you to finish off snow.”  
i used to glorify the idea of him finishing me off.   
i suppose i still would, if circumstances were different. but they aren’t.  
i’ll still die at his hands. just not yet.   
“what are we doing here, baz?” snow asks me now.   
i hum softly.  
our room has never seemed as big as it does now. maybe its the alcohol—we’ve finished off a couple of bottled between the two of us. it makes my head fuzzy. i feel like i’m swimming.  
it seems to have just plunged him deeper into despair.   
“not dying.” then, “come, lay with me.”  
i guide him to my bed, pulling him gently, and fix us so his back is to the window, his face inches from mine. i breathe in the scent of him, a scent i’m all too familiar with. he’s absolutely delectable.   
“i don’t want you to die, you know.”simon places a hand on my chest and balls my shirt in his fit.  
“i don’t want you to die either.”  
“i like us like this.”  
it comes out under his breath, so softly, that i have to wonder if it was spoken at all, or just a thought in my head prompted by the sight of his plush lips so close to mine. it’d be so easy to kiss him. i think i’m going to, too. because the world is caving in tonight. and because he’s surrounding me, simon snow and all of his bloody glory. his eyelashes are fluttering like the wings of a butterfly—i get it now, why they call them butterfly kisses, and it’s suddenly silly to me why i’d ever wondered it before. his freckles call to me, the mole below his chin is a beacon and i find myself leaning towards it. absolutely captivated.   
i think i’m going to kiss him.  
and then he kisses me.  
simon snow’s lips crash into mine and they feel like fire. he smells like smoke. and they’re burning each other to the ground out there, on the watford grounds, but i’m in tip of mummers house with a beautiful boy with tawny skin and freckles and we’re kissing so passionately, so loudly, so desperately. he pins me beneath him roughly, and i moan into his mouth.   
tonight is the night i’ve waited my whole life for, though i can’t determine which one. because for so long i was conditioned to serve in the battle going down outside these walls. and for just as long, i’ve craved simon snow in the sweetest of ways.  
and he, he was destined for greatness. “and one will come to end us, and one will bring his fall, let the greatest power of powers reign, may it save us all.” he brought my fall and now we’re both tumbling. and i wonder, with a smirk on my face, if this is what he truly was meant for, to tumble in bed with me while the world caved beyond the glass of our window.   
and then i realize that it couldn’t possibly matter. because the world was ending. whether we brought it’s fall or not. this is the end.  
i will end with him in my arms.  
he will end in mine.   
simon draws back now, stares at me with a look i can’t quite read as he catches his breath.  
“after this is over, i’m going to run away with you.” the sternness in his voice catches me off guard.  
i kiss the freckle beneath his chin. i tangle my fingers into his hair. “what is ‘this,’ snow?”  
“tonight. this battle.”  
“this battle is just the beginning of the end, there will be more.” i need him to understand the severity of the situation.  
but he simply shakes his head, his face never faltering, that determination only strengthening. “not for us.”  
he kisses me again. a long, slow kiss. when he breaks it, he hovers over me with his lips grazing my ear.   
“i won’t ever let anything happen to you, baz.”  
and i melt then.  
because i’m weak, because my guard is down and he won his way into my heart years ago, and it’s too late to stop him now. because the boy who was meant to drive a stake through my heart is trailing his lips down my neck and unbuttoning my shirt, whispering soft promises of protection and safety. and love. i wonder if he loves me the way i love him. i wonder how long he’s wanted this, if it’s been as long as i have. i wonder if we could’ve been doing this sooner. i wonder if we ever would’ve gotten to do this at all had the families not planned an attack on the mage.  
most of all, i wonder what this means for us. if there is an us.   
simon snow falls asleep with his head on my bare chest that night. in the morning, i dress in finest my suit. we only bring one bag between the both us, leaving most of our belongings behind. we stood in the doorway together, hand-in-hand. he bumped his shoulder against mine and gave me a soft smile. i kissed his forehead. took one last look at this room, this room that woke up a beast inside of me, this room that served as both a prison and a haven for the better half of my life. this room that gave me him. i squeeze his hand.  
we slipped out before dawn broke, avoiding the front enterance and slipping out through the woods instead. i tried my hardest not to look at the remains of last nights battle. i don’t think simon nor myself succeeded there.  
we caught a train and rode it to east london. i withdrew a large sum of money from my father’s bank account, and with the cash, we caught another train and rode until we seemed far enough away to finally breathe.  
he held my hand the whole way. he held me as i cried. he held me as he slept.  
we made a life for ourselves somewhere new, somewhere far from watford, the mage, and the old families. the only communication we have with anyone is bunce. she begged us—simon—to come back for awhile, but has since settled for simply asking us to stay safe.   
some days are easier than others. my heart aches for my family. aches with longing, aches with fear for what happened to them during that battle. i still don’t know. i don’t know if i’ll ever have it in me to learn what happened to them.  
simon sometimes asks me if i think the war is still going. i never know how to answer him. i find myself wondering the same.  
we’re good here, simon and me, living in a shitty apartment with cheap furniture and cutlery from target. we both have jobs. he works in a coffee shop and brings home scones each night. i work in a bookstore when i’m not going to school; something simon pushed me to do once we got here.   
“you’re destined for greatness, baz,” he’d said one night over take out. i laughed softly then, it seemed like such a silly way to say “history major.”  
“so are you,” i’d said back.  
“the only greatness i was destined for was you, love.” he tucked a stray hair behind my ear.  
i’m in love with him.  
i always have been.  
i think he’s always loved me, too.   
some nights, curled up together in bed, smelling the smoke that is him, tasting the fire that is his lips, i find myself back there, to that first night, and that last night. that night of so many things, that night that i still struggle to comprehend.  
i lay with him now, head a jumbled mess of spiraling thoughts. he laces his fingers with mine.   
“i’m glad the world ended.” he says. he kisses my nose.  
i bury my face in the crook of his neck, and breathe him in deeply. he who is smoke, he who is great, he who brought my fall.   
he who ran away with me, rather than fight the battle he was born for.  
aleister crowley, i’m living a charmed life.


End file.
